paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Parable of Sen'tran Jenzar
The Parable of Sen’tran Jenzar. I have little desire to write Sen’tran because I am not excited about his parable. I need to see clearly his parable so I can see why his story is worth telling. What does the word gain from my taking the time to tell his story? and do I care about sharing that? Jonathan is an interesting Character, when he is older…he loves Alex, and does everything he does out of love for his friends, whom he tries to protect not because he chose them, but because they have chosen him. He also overcomes his genetic nature which was forced upon him for evil reason and chooses to use his powers for good, t the end when he dies so Desmond can live and so Alex can be comforted and forgiven, knowing that Alex was an innocent victim. this story is the story of Jonathan’s birth, but only a little of his character will be shown. but even as the unborn demon child, he would be a loving, appealing person. the power he has over Sen’tran would not be an evil power, he would make people love him by being a loveable person. not evil and deceptive. Just loving and lovable. He would not force Sen’tran to let him live, he would lead Sen’tran to love him and to want him to live. Sen’tran is a cold proud person who keeps to himself for the most part, but he is quietly generous, seeking no attention for it. He has perfect confidence, not concerned about making mistakes. Secretly, he believes in God, believes he is a prophet and has a cause to bring forth, and he will not die till he has achieved his purpose. He wants to die, though. It is a story about fathers and sons, and there are few women in this story. Perhaps I should make it more balanced. There is the mother of Jonathan. Jonathan is how old when Darcy was born? Darcy is about 20 years younger according to my latest time chart, which is far from accurate. and Jordan is only about 30 years older than Emily Hawthorn, so they would certainly know eachother and Jordan would work with Emily’s father while he was at KSU, although Sherman would probably be slightly younger….or maybe not? Sherman could be his teaching assistant? I think the time between the founding of Blue destiny colony and the birth of Emily is too short, I might need to fix that, which will make Jason more older than her. I should take a full day sometime to sort out the timeline. Sept 12 2010 Sunday. I have identified the parable of Sen’tran. it is the importance of family and the roles of men and women as they would be in a society where everyone has all their physical needs entirely provided for, so they have to seek out emotional or spiritual or social needs to keep their lives meaningful. this book is the good book to start with because it is the book of Paragangia and it is basically a milue story, even though it does not follow the structure for that, because it will be about a Paragangian man questioning his place in his millue. it will also be about shape shifters, and the difficulty of reproduction as a shape shifter. that is an interesting Parable. Rae should perhaps be a Character in this story, Rae might be the one person Sen’tran could turn to for emotional support. She would be alive at this time, and Sen’tran would know her, because he would visit Homeworld colony. Jonathan would aid him in navigation to get to HomeWorld to where Rae could help him at the end of the pregnancy, and help him sort out what to do with the child. he would at first want the child to be kept on HomeWorld and Rae would refuse to take the child, either herself or to foster it in her community. Sen’tran might ask her to Marry him so they could raise the boy together, pretending it was their own child, to protect the child. and she would insist she would not marry anyone outside of the temple. since even if he could get permission to join the church with an implant, they would have to wait at least a year, it would be impossible to pass off the child as being her child. She also cannot leave Homeworld because she is the chosen one, and Sen cannot leave the Marrion Jay, or is not willing to. he offers a port marriage, where he will come and visit her as often as possible but not live with here, even though he does not approve of such a marriage. of course she refuses because he can’t go to the temple.so, this would show Sen’tran inn a romantic situation, so that would be good. it would also provide a chance for the two of them to compare Paragangian and Mormon belifs about family and Marriage. The person who takes over the Marrion Jay while he is gone would be his daughter. He might want to give Jonathan the Paragan name, Knowing that Jonathan had Paragan blood, although his line had been banished, it was banished by Sen, so sen could unbanish him…. and jonathan could possibly become center when he grew up. and Rae might talk him out of giving the name. Both to protect him from Kai-zen, and to protect him from ever becoming Paragan. actually, this would be during the time of the shattering, so there would be no Paragan. Sen’tran would already be searching for the remnant of Paragan. He might know that Rae is of Paragan descent, might use this to try to convince her that she should fster the child, because he is a distant relative of hers. but he would also know that she has to stay on homeworld to protect the universe from a gaia who cannot be cast away by the chosen one[or not. that would never be directly mentioned in this story…neither of those things…but it would effect hoe the two of them interact in this story. I am beginning to get a feeling for this story and the point of it, and thus beginning to have some desire to write it. Sen’tran would also perhaps ask Rae to marry him and raise the child on the Marrion Jay, but she cannot leave HomeWorld, so she would refuse. but there might be a bit of a romance theme between the two of them, a bit like Harris and DaraJeen. He would offer a port marriage, even though he does not approve of such marriages. he might even offer to stay for 12 years. But any such arrangement would bring too much attention to the child which would not be good for him. he needs to be allowed to grow up in obscurity. In this story, I will show what goes on in Sen’tran’s mind, and then I will show how the women are reacting to him also. I will study differences in gendered communication and motivation and thinking, and use these characters to display that. I’ll write the story first, but then I’ll decorate it with that sort of details. the basic story line is already written, but there will be a few more twists Category:Time lines Category:Sen'tran Category:Jonathan Category:Rae Category:Notes Category:archive